


fic a day may

by ThatGallavichGirl



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Mickey, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGallavichGirl/pseuds/ThatGallavichGirl





	fic a day may

"Ian, what the fuck" Mickey yelled from the other room.  
"Yea?" The redhead answered as he made his way into the bedroom they shared at the Milkovich house.   
"You can't leave this shit Laying around. What if Yev was the one who found this?" Mickey asked as he held up the butt plug Ian had gotten Mickey for his birthday. Ian smiled.   
"Hey, I may have used it, but not on myself. Plus, your the one who pulled it out. Not me." He tried reasoning.   
"You used it, you put it up next time. I don't need our son asking me what it is. How do I explain something like that to him?"  
Ian must have thought it was a rhetorical question.   
"Well since you have it out already, and the munchkin is out cold, whatdya, say we take full advantage?" Ian asked suggestively.   
Of course, with those piercing green eyes and tight lean abs, Mickey couldn't say no, now could he?


End file.
